


The finale letter.

by Cin_the_elf



Series: The letters. [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: The finale battle slowly approaches Val writes one last letter to her love.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan
Series: The letters. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607182





	The finale letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Beata readers are my best friend and sister in law (Neither have an AO3)

Dear ~~Blackwall,~~ ~~Thom~~ , Love, 

Creators I've never been good at feelings but I guess here we go, I never expected to find happiness or even love when this all began. I didn't know I would find someone I wanted a future with. I never had romantic love from another till you came into my life, I remember what you said about a home and a dog I would love that if we survive. After everything we've been through we still came out stronger and together. 

I would not trade what we have for anything or anyone, I love you my shield you are Ma Vhenan-my heart, no matter what happens out there I could not forgive myself if I didn't ask this, even if it is just in a letter, I know I said I wasn't a forever type of woman but with you, that's what I want, so will you be my forever? 

All my love

Valhalla 

**Author's Note:**

> I am Cin-the-elf on Tumblr and thanks for reading.


End file.
